This Little Lullaby
by windwhisprer
Summary: [Oneshot][K9][39] Be good Goku, please don't cry. Sleep, and I promise I'll sing you a lullaby.


**A/N:** Hello everyone out there! I've got a little oneshot for you. The Saiyuki plot bunny came along, suggested this idea. And when I brushed it aside, it came back with a shot gun, and threatened me to write it. Saiyuki plot bunnies are mean! But I love them! (huggles plot bunny) This is just a little KonzenGoku SanzoGoku thing that I came up with. It's hard to see, but there are major hints with the parings. So if you don't see it, it's probably because you weren't paying attention. Or you're blind. Whatever works.

So review, and I'll love you! I've got nothing better to do then to write and read all your nice reviews!

**This Little Lullaby**

"Ow! Owies, Konzen! It hurts!"

Konzen could feel his irritation growing at the young boy's wails. Looking up from his spot on the floor, he found the young earth youkai's eyes shining with tears, threatening to fall. He let a low growl develop from the back of his throat. "If you shut up and let me finish, it won't hurt so much."

Goku had been an idiot again, Konzen decided. The boy had been climbing the trees in the Jade Emperor's garden again, trying to reach the fruit that grew on some of the higher branches. As he'd already picked all those closer to the ground. He'd accidentally slipped and fell, spraining his ankle. After it had begun growing late, Konzen had grown annoyed at his charge's absence, and went out to find him. He'd found the boy limping back towards Konzeon's palace, where his blonde haired keeper resided.

Konzen hated the worry the boy had ensued in him. He hated the fear that had settled into his stomach when he saw Goku covered in dirt, leaning heavily on a tree branch while crying. He hated how attached he'd become.

Mostly, he hated the people who simply walked by Goku without even noticing the boy's state. He was a heretic after all. Nobody cared for a heretic.

Silently, he picked up the brunette, and carried him back to the room the pair shared. He had been more then a little relieved to find Goku had only sprained his ankle, instead of breaking it like he'd first thought. At least it would mean he would only have to stay off it for a few days, instead of a few weeks. Konzen knew those days were going to be hell.

Trying to be as gentle as possible-- as to not trigger the boy's wailing again-- he wrapped Goku's ankle, pushing the shackle up to inspect the swollen flesh. He was surprised how quiet Goku was through the whole ordeal. Once finished, he turned to look up at the boy, hating that Goku was biting his lip, silently crying.

He hated it when Goku cried. He had no real way to comfort the child. That was why he told him once that only babies cried. Which was probably why Goku was trying very hard not to cry now. Biting back sobs, and wiping his eyes free of tears. Guilt pulling at his heart, Konzen took his seat next to Goku, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug Goku was more then willing to accept.

Konzen placed one hand on Goku's head, and in a low voice meant only for Goku, he began to sing.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await when you rise,_

_Sleep_

_Pretty baby,_

_Please don't cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

"_Care you know not_

_Therefore sleep_

_While I o'er you watch do keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling._

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby."_

Sometime during the lullaby, Goku's crying had stopped and he began to purr softly. As Konzen finished, Goku peeked an eye up at his keeper. "Sing it again, Konzen," the boy whispered. "Please?"

The blonde began softly massaging his fingers through Goku's hair, smirking when it only caused his eyes to roll back in his head and his purring to become louder. "Go to sleep. I'll sing it when you wake up," kissing his temple softly, Konzen allowed Goku to fall asleep in his arms. "Just for you," he added in a light whisper only meant for his own ears.

--

The silence was deafening. Goku stared at the still figure in the bed, his stomach twisting and turning in ways he never thought possible. The sun was not yet up, leaving the room shadowed by darkness. Goku didn't care. Even if the sun was up, he wouldn't feel it's warmth. Because his sun had yet to recover from the wounds inflicted upon him by that Rikudo man. Goku's head throbbed from the new limiter that had replaced the one he'd broken. Though he didn't dare complain about the headache. Sanzo was in way worse shape then he was.

He continued to stare at the golden hair spread out over the pillow, and the violet pools that refused to open. It had been his own foolishness that had landed him in this mess. He felt incredibly guilty.

Before he knew what he was doing, he began to murmur in a soft voice.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await when you rise,_

_Sleep_

_Pretty baby,_

_Please don't cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

"_Care you know not_

_Therefore sleep_

_While I o'er you watch do keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling._

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby."_

"That was beautiful." Goku jumped at Hakkai's voice, flipping around to find the man standing in the doorway, smiling. "What's it called?"

"I don't know," Goku admitted softly, turning to face the still form once again. "I just started singing. I feel like I've heard it somewhere before though. A long, long time ago."

Hakkai smiled, switching the subject as it began to bother the boy. "Would you like to come down for breakfast? Gojyo's waiting."

Goku shook his head. "No... I'm... gonna stay here."

Hakkai let a little concern seep into his features. "All right. I'll see you later," silently, he turned from he room, closing the door behind him.

Goku sighed, leaning against the bed and closing his eyes. Softly, he began fingering the bright golden hair that reminded him so much of the sun. "You'd better wake up soon Sanzo," he whispered. "Because when you wake up, I promise I'll sing it again..." he trailed off, prying his eyes open as sunlight began to pierce through the open window, cutting through the darkness like a swift knife through yielding flesh. "...Just for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow. I hope I didn't give you cavities with this. It seems kind of fluffy to me. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I did not write the lullaby. I got it off a site, don't remember what it was. Whatever, I didn't write it. And this is also Kind of raw. Not really but sorta. So I hope that didn't bother anyone, and it came out okay. 

I hope you enjoyed, as usual!


End file.
